The present invention relates to a system and a method for keyboard training. The system is an improvement on systems of the prior art in that it allows the student to proceed with his work at his own pace and initiate the next in a sequence of instructions when he has completed the previous instructions. Thus, it has other benefits enabling the coordination of a number of aids in connection with keyboard training.
In the classical classroom keyboard training system, the typing class has an instructor who gives the entire class instructions at the same time. Each keyboard learner begins with a different set of basic skills (reading, spelling, etc.), objective, learning styles, rates of achievement, and motivation. It is for this reason so many learners in traditional "lock-step" keyboard learning settings become frustrated. Some of the factors which cause frustration are that the keyboard keys are introduced too fast; the typing copy in the next is beyond the learner's reading level; the volume of copy on a page represent too heavy a performance load; and there is little opportunity for individualized presentation or "one-on-one" teacher/learner interaction. The labor intensive cost of individual instruction to avoid such problems in most cases is prohibitive.
The applicants are aware of a single U.S. patent in this field, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,608, June 25, 1974, relating to a Method for Practicing Shorthand. The system described in this patent provides a variable speed control for slowing down or speeding up instructions. Such technique might be used with the present invention or it might by completely omitted.